The existing lamps, in particular interior lamps for motor vehicles, feature a large number of individual parts. These include base plate, circuit board, contact plug, contact bushing, housing covers, reflector and switch, which are integrated very little within each other. Therefore the lamps must have a complicated assembly from a larger number of individual parts.
The research alliance for three-dimensional electronic assemblies 3-D MID e.V., in Erlangen, has published a paper in which it is proposed to use three-dimensional structures, such as plastic housings, simultaneously for direct holding and reinforcement of conductor tracks and electronic components. In this case a method has become known for casting of injection molded conductor moldings in the housing. These conductor moldings, which are cast in a "two-shot" injection molding technology with the plastic housing, have the property that their surface (in a method comparable to the production of printed circuit boards) can be provided with conductor tracks. The plastics industry has described metallizable plastics in this regard, which can, for instance, be cast over with an additional, readily flowing, plastic such that surfaces of the metallizable conductor molding remain on the surface of the entire cast part which can later be metallized and can be used as conductor tracks or contact surfaces.
Therefore the purpose of the invention is to specify a lamp in which the explained technology can be used and which can be produced in large quantities at low cost by the integration of the components stated above, and that can be easily assembled.